


Unforgiving enemy

by BlueStrayCat



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Politics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStrayCat/pseuds/BlueStrayCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw wants to rule the world and he would be successful if not for the king of Westchester, Charles Xavier. And somewhere between them there is Erik Lensherr, nicknamed the Bloody general, considered to be Shaw´s most loyal. Nothing could be more wrong and right at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story. English is not my first language and I don´t have beta reader so my apologies for any mistakes. Thank you and enjoy. Comments are voluntary. :-)

The Genoshan kingdom was always symbol of prosperity. Their royal family was revered for they were able diplomats, always advocating peace over war, supporting arts, education and science. They were the turning wheel of history – when they adopted new reform, the rest of the world followed sooner or later. It was the same when they denounced slavery.

Unfortunately things changed with time.

It was said that the royal family must have fallen from the grace of gods. Surely. Would there be another explanation for the members of royal family dying one by one? Be it accidents or illnesses, only few of them reached adult age and even fewer of them were able to have an offspring. It took but three generations for them to nearly die out.

Since it was clear the royal bloodline was diminishing, influence of Genosha on international affairs grew weaker. And when the strongest defenders of peace became so weak they were barely able to hold their own country together, there wasn´t anybody else who would stop other countries from warring. From that point on, it didn´t took long for some of them to focus on Genosha, still rich but without strong leadership.

With enemy armies invading their borders, the people started fleeing to the capital. The enemy was advancing day after day and still the king still did nothing. His Majesty didn´t even leave the palace. That was when one of the lords stepped out and promised to defend the country to his last breath. He assembled the army, successfully chased out enemies and returned as a hero celebrated by everybody. And in the light of events, the king, as the only remaining carrier of royal bloodline, was to be put under house arrest instead of execution. The lord, who protected country far better than its king, was named lord regent. Whole country was cheering when the lord gracefully accepted and took over.

The kingdom slowly stabilized and only after few months it seemed it was on its way to former glory. Everything thanks to the lord regent. Then the king died of unknown illness.

Genoshan aristocracy took it as opportunity to set political trends once more, proudly announced reformation of monarchy and the royal council voted unanimously for lord regent to become new king of Genosha. Lord Shaw accepted with smile.

 


	2. What goes around I

The room was bustling with noise. After all this was the first time when the rulers of the free countries assembled, determined to stop Genosha and more precisely Shaw. The sad thing being two smaller kingdoms had to be completely conquered before the others realized they should listen to the voice of reason. Still it didn´t stop some of the sovereigns from bickering over latest border scuffles between them. Of course with all royal dignity they could muster.

„I think the sooner we start this meeting the better.“ said Charles to his aid after watching the scene for a while.

„Well then, you should do something about it your Majesty, since it was you who called everybody for friendly chat.“ Logan couldn´t help but smirk.

„I would hardly call meeting of allied kings and queens with noble intention of defeating common enemy, as you put it, a friendly chat, Logan.“ said Charles seriously but Logan didn´t miss the brief smile. There isn´t better way to start this negotiation than small demonstration of power after all.

_Ladies and gentlemen. It is a high time we started and possibly without unnecessary formalities._ \- and as these words resonated through every present mind, Logan had hard time not to smirk at the gaping faces of the oh-so-important guests. It was clear from the start that most of them would have really hard time getting their heads out of their asses, especially if their countries weren´t directly under the threat right now.

Charles showed them his most charming smile: „Please, have no fear. That was simply the easiest way to introduce myself. Not only as another ruler but also as a mutant, a telepath. Which will prove quite important later. Is everybody here willing to listen to my explanation concerning purpose of this meeting?“

„We thought the reason was simple. You want our help to devise a plan to stop that usurper.“

„Not entirely true. I am here to present proposal – a solution to all our worries concerning expansive politics of Genosha. However, Westchester is one of the smaller kingdoms and as such we wouldn´t dare to start our operation without your blessing and support.” he didn´t have to read a single mind to know they were listening closely.

“All of you know very well that the kingdom of Westchester was opposed to Shaw from the beginning. Not because he became king although not from royal bloodline. Firstly our intelligence suggests that he became king by dubious means. We have no specific proof but it is possible that he is behind attempted obliteration of royal blood of Genosha.“

Everybody started whispering.

„Secondly,“ gaining their attention again „he introduced slavery again, not because he needed the support of certain aristocrats so desperately. It turns out he was the one who had most profit after reintroducing it.“ this unsurprisingly didn´t cause that much commotion. Although slavery was now legal only in Genosha, some of the royals and aristocrats would certainly welcome its return.

„And lastly, Shaw is mutant, very powerful one at that. According to our source, he is way older than average human and started with his plan at least decades ago.“

The room fell dead silent for a moment.

„So you are basically saying there is nothing we can do? How we can defeat somebody who had lifetimes to prepare and win this war? Not to mention that, so far, he or that bloody general of his did not lose even one battle?“ Even kings and queens can panic.

„I am definitely not saying that, because that is when Westchester comes in. We considered him possible threat from the beggining of his rule. At that time our hands were tied for apparent reason, but it does not mean we were doing nothing. Since we are newly neighboring country, we started accepting refugees and collecting information. Thanks to that we were able to monitor development of Genoshan affairs, especially the not so slow change from his firm directive rule into dictatorship and rule of terror. That was when we found our first ally among Shaw´s most loyal.“

This time they weren´t whispering with fear but with excitement.

„And thus we were informed of Shaw´s true intention – conquering the whole known world, destroying human race and enslaving what is left of it.“

Everybody probably already suspected, but it´s different when somebody says it aloud. Charles himself was sick to his stomach the first time.

„Along with this information, we received detailed report about the extent of his abilities and were preparing our move ever since then. Everybody here probably knows that Westchester has higher percentage of mutants among its citizens. We worked on strengthening our army with Shaw in mind and now we are prepared. I am going to lead the attack personally. Mutants against mutants, humans against humans. With us joining forces, we are going to defeat him utterly and completely.“

„You have our complete attention.“ several nods followed.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

Several hours later, Charles was finally returning to his quarters.

“Good job, Chuck. You had them eating out of your hand. Didn´t even argue about your conditions. When this is over, they will be pushing onto you their pretty little omega sons and daughters,” smirked Logan as soon as the door closed behind them.

Charles only smiled knowingly. “That is of no interest to me. The first step to defeating Shaw and returning Genosha to its rightful heir is successfully behind us. Since we have their cooperation, we can finally move onto more practical things. We are departing the first thing in the morning, my friend.”

“Got it, sir.”

 

*                *                *

 

...One month later...

 

“General Magneto! General Magneto! Wake up, we are under attack!!!”

Erik tried to focus on the source of noise. The sun only started rising which meant he had roughly four hours of sleep. He slowly sat up on the cot, recognizing his tent – place where he spent most of his life when he wasn´t busy fighting or leading the troops. And winning the war in the name of man who made him nothing but living weapon.

Shaking off the sleepiness and quickly dressing, Erik turned to the page boy: “What attack?” We are miles away from new borders.”

“I was told that several armies were passing borders at once on all sides and are well on their way through the land.” small pause “People say the soldiers are coming for king Shaw and that we are going to lose.”

Magneto stopped just for a moment so he could stare the boy down. The poor kid started to shake immediately under the weight of his gaze.

“Never say something like that again, unless you want to be executed for betrayal.” and as he put on his helmet, he motioned for the page boy to lead the way. Hopefully he will learn his lesson. In Shaw´s army there was enough people who would gladly tear the kid apart just for saying something like that.

Before following, he paused only to pop suppressants into his mouth. They were hard to get even before the start of war and lately it was almost impossible. The reason being Shaw banishing suppressants as something illegal since every omega´s place should be at home, taking care of their alfa needs and their children. Otherwise, there was only slavery, sex industry or severe punishment if you broke the “morality code”.

He could only pray so his secrets would remain undiscovered forever.

 


	3. What goes around II

The Westchester kingdom and their allies were making quick work of Genosha, advancing several miles every day. Erik did his best to counter, however the person in charge of the offensive was brilliant tactician and it seemed nothing Erik did could stop him, only slow down. He was fighting invisible enemy, literally.

They were losing bit by bit. The enemies of Genosha were advancing from all sides simultaneously – be it mountains, rivers, plains, forests or sea. And what was the worst? Erik, and nobody else for that matter, was able to get information on how they managed it. The cities, towns, villages, strongholds, guard points and whole army units just fell out of contact one after one and then there was only silence. Single soldier, mutant or human, didn´t return.

King Shaw was furious at the incompetence of his subjects. After the first loses, which happened across whole country from where general Magneto was stationed, he ordered for Erik to keep his distance from front lines. It wasn´t hard to see through Shaw´s sweet lies about considering him son and thus being terribly afraid of losing him.

Shaw was liar, murderer and greedy bastard. And as of now, the power, fame and wealth he gained was slipping through his fingers. So he wasn´t willing to lose his masterpiece of a monster to some unknown threat. He would keep Erik on a leash till his last breath. Therefore it wasn´t much of surprise when he was explicitly ordered to come back to capital to stay by king´s side and protect him. No excuse could be more laughable. Shaw was the most powerful mutant Erik has ever encountered. If not he would have killed him long time ago. Not to mention he already tried to do so once when he was about 19 years old...

 

_He was lying in pool of his own blood, consciousness slowly fading. Then kick to his side send him flying across room. He wasn´t able to move but the was able to focus on what was Shaw saying._

“ _How foolish my dear son. Waiting for your opportunity for so many years and wasting it. I admit I admire your perseverance and your gift. You were already born as true alfa warrior of mutant kind. The best soldier of soldiers. However I am not giving you over to Emma right now only because of respect for talents and abilities expected from leader of my future army, albeit they still need some cultivation. Making you mindless puppet would serve no purpose now._

_You are welcome to try to to take you revenge as many times as you want. But remember this - every time you try to, every time you run away somewhere out of my reach, including killing yourself, I will kill every person who could be of any importance to you. And I will start with the orphanage you are sponsoring secretly._

_In my opinion, the kids left there have only weak and unusable gifts. Not much of pity if I kill them. Whats more, most of them are omegas. I could always use them or sell them as pleasure slaves.”_

_Erik was breathing heavily, his vision slowly returning only for him to see Shaw and his vicious smile. He had no way out. He is going to serve this scumbag for the rest of his life, unless he is willing to throw away lives of everybody around him, including children of his fallen comrades._

“ _Understood.”_

“ _You understand what? I want to hear it from your mouth.”_

_The anger suddenly overcame all the pain. It was strong enough for Erik to stand up and limp till he was standing in front of that smug bastard._

_While kneeling he pledged his loyalty and obedience. It felt like selling his soul to the devil which wasn´t probably far from the truth._

 

And that was only a start. He was to serve Shaw to his best of abilities and in return he received certain amount of freedom.

Erik, aware of the consequences, kept his word. He followed Shaw, absorbed thirstily all training and lessons and let himself loose in the battles.

Giving him the position of general and making him well known public figure was only means to an end. It was nothing more than the final touch effectively cutting Erik from any possibility of escaping this life.

Not that Erik cared now. He chose this way fully knowing what it would mean and it brought him right here, in front of large oak door of war room where Shaw was.

Well, no point in prolonging the inevitable.

 

*                     *                   *

 

That was exactly the moment, when the allied armies of Westchester crossed the horizon and headed straight for the capital.

The outer city wall rang with alarm and all gates were closed, remaining soldiers getting ready for the first siege in hundreds of years.

 


	4. What goes around III

Charles looked over darkening landscape from nearby hill. The city illuminated by last sun rays and large number of campfires was sight to behold.

They were just few steps away from complete victory. So far the plan went almost smoothly, divide and conquer, fueled by decent amount of mutant powers. They were able to take everything from Shaw piece by piece. Only the capital and the king´s castle itself remaining, for now.

There was just one thing that didn´t go according to plan and that was general Magneto. Charles counted on him being on front lines and taking him down after few diverting attacks, keeping Shaw separated from his most powerful ally in the end.

Although Magneto leaving the front lines meant Charles could take his mind off the little problem with everything metal, even if it was just for a little while. On the other hand, they will have to face both of them together.

Well, no matter since there is no going back now. They have to continue pushing till Shaw topples over his king.

“Your Majesty, we are ready for the last party.”

“Thank you Logan.” Charles made sure nobody was listening “I am counting on you if things go awry.”

“Well in all respect I hope things will go at least little bit awry. Would be my pleasure to off Shaw. Magneto too, but I guess we are too compatible for that.”

“Logan.”

“Your Majesty?” he didn´t even attempt to hide his smirk.

“I am going to be right behind you, preferably the whole time. So lets go.” said Charles as he tried not to look so amused.

 

*               *               *            

 

Erik was watching as the aristocracy of Genosha presented their request. It was ironic. At the beginning of all this, they eagerly accepted the bribes and promises of more wealth, elected Shaw and even proclaimed it as their own idea. Greedy humans.

“With all the respect, we want to surrender the city peacefully, your Majesty.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“We want to save as many lives as possible and under current circumstances it means surrendering the city along with yourself.”

“Oh my, really? “ said Shaw lightly as he stood up and started circling the room. “Unfortunately I don´t share your view at all.” Then he clasped shoulder of the closest council member in most friendly manner. The man probably didn´t even realized he died.

Erik felt bored, tugging and straightening the sleeves oh his military uniform. They should know better then start playing with fire. He didn´t even flinch when Shaw killed another two councilors single-handedly, sending the rest on a run, trying to escape the room.

“Erik, don´t let anyone...”

Suddenly, something was very very wrong. Erik went still, mortified, unable to follow the order. The realization hit him hard. Suppressants. For some reason they stopped working. And the heat. Right now. Shaw sniffing, inhaling, forgetting everything else. His never-aging face grimacing with disgust, rage and something entirely else. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“You little... All these years... No one deceives ME!!! NO ONE!!!”

In a split of a second, every piece of metal around them started vibrating and went crashing into Shaw. He swatted it away like bothersome fly. Erik reached with his powers further, ripping and crashing metal from all stained glass windows, followed by the large oak door of war room or what was left of it, pulled by its metal parts and ornaments.

This time Shaw sent the flying mass back, knocking Erik down with sheer force of impact and making him land several meters away, hitting the floor hard with his head.

Like a predator stalking his prey, Shaw closed in on Erik, who was trying to get up but failing miserably.

“I commend you for your bravery. Out of all, little Erik Lensherr being omega and disobeying the moral code. Hiding it for so many years... Although it explains all your failures on the battlefield.” he kicked Erik, turning him over on his back.

“I will carry out your punishment personally. Consider it an honour.” kneeling down, he grabbed roughly the front of Erik´s jacket, pressing him hard against the floor and making breathing impossible for the moment.

“Shhh, my little omega, don´t fight it.” ignoring Erik´s hands scraping weakly at his.

“Otherwise I will lend you to anyone who asks, after enjoying my own share.” he ripped the jacket open, allowing his former general to breath once again. “And remember, you lost the right to die without my permission long time ago, you little whore.”

Something in Erik snapped. Shaw was eyeing him, dazed with lust and imagining what was to come without doubt. Calling on every part of training and battlefield experience, he fought his fading vision and reached out with his powers again.

“Oh no, you won´t.” said Shaw, caressing Erik´s arms and then swiftly breaking both of them.

“I must admit, that when you are trembling with pain and trying not to scream, you make quite enticing sight.”

“Fuck. You.” Erik managed through gritted teeth.

“Adorable.” Shaw shifted his own body so he could spread Erik´s legs apart easily just with his knee and start working on the clothes covering his prize. “Though that mouth of yours still needs to learn to shut up and be put to different use entirely.”

His jaw was gripped and blinding pain was the last thing Erik felt prior to blacking out.

 

*               *               *

 

Getting over the city walls was easy, their advance through silent capital was smooth, the darkness of night hiding them from the sight of enemy until it was too late.

And now, several small units lead by Charles were gathered in the royal gardens, encircling the castle.

“Everybody is getting impatient, sir”

“I am well aware, Logan. The trouble is I am not able to find Shaw or Magneto either.”

“Are they even in there?”

“According to our intelligence and to the memories of servants and guards – definitely yes.”

“How about charging in there and see how it goes? Worked other times.”

“This is Shaw and Magneto. Two most powerful mutants of Genosha. We do not go in without intel unless absolutely necessary.”

“... Sure.” Logan only hoped it wouldn´t take all night.

Charles continued to concentrate with closed eyes and fingers firmly pressed to his temple. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

“I have their location but we have to get as close as possible. There is some kind of interference.”

_Attention, we are going in. Targets are in the north wing, third floor. Group X is the one dealing with them, others secure the rest of castle quietly and then remain ready on standby. Capture is priority, kill only when necessary. Go!”_

Shadows moved and small army set off to conquer what was remaining of Shaw´s empire.

 

 


	5. What goes around IV

Their group reached the third floor of north wing soon after, only to be greeted by gaping hole in the wall instead of door. Logan, Charles and Hank in tow went straight for their target while others secured the rest of the corridor, ready to be called in.

The three of them were greeted by a sight of what used to be lavishly furnished and decorated war room. Then it hit them, stunning them for a second - omega in heat, lying on the floor, radiating pain and anger in waves. Shaw was sitting on top of him, personification of want and lust, completely ignoring anything else.

“Though that mouth of yours still needs to learn to shut up and be put to different use entirely.” Then the omega was grabbed by jaw and all of sudden there was so much pain, that Charles had to force himself to stay steady. After that the poor omega finally lost his consciousness.

As if that was their cue, they entered the room. With Shaw finally within the range, Charles didn´t want to waste even second, although the smell of the omega was so strong, it was hard to keep concentration. Especially since he was using his powers several days in row without stopping.

Focusing solely on Shaw and keeping him standing still, that was real challenge under current circumstances. Not to mention, Shaw was trying to fight it as soon as he realized what was happening.

Logan assumed his position in front of Shaw, his claws ready if Charles and his telepathy slipped even tiny bit. Honestly, he was hoping for it. Then he could kill that bastard all legit, even if Charles would lecture him about it later.

Unfortunately it was Hank´s turn now. The boy, even in his blue and furry form, was doctor to the core. Given the situation, even seasoned soldiers would have hard time keeping their composure, yet he was moving swiftly, bringing out small case from his satchel. Inside there were three injections which were administered to Shaw by Hank in most professional manner.

Stepping away, Hank nodded to Charles, who could already feel Shaw was loosing consciousness with every second ticking away. They waited in complete silence.

And at last, Shaw fell down, out for several hours to come.

After Charles made sure Shaw wasn´t a threat anymore, he moved his attention to other matters.

“Hank, check on that omega too, please.”

“Got it.”

“Thanks.” his eyes lingered on the revealed skin a bit longer than necessary. Charles shook his head in attempt to clear it and turned to Logan.

“So, that leaves only Magneto. I must be more exhausted than I thought. To think I let him slip away...”

“You didn´t.” Logan had strange expression “You should look again, Chuck.”

He did look.The omega – slightly familiar but deathly pale face smeared with blood, shallow breathing, mind shut down so nothing to find there for now, ripped clothes revealing muscled body of trained soldier, hands calloused, probably used to weapons and the remnants of clothes that used to be nothing less than formal military uniform...

Charles was feeling dumbfounded. Probably for the first time in his life this much. Logan wasn´t doing much better. The Bloody general was supposed to be fearsome enemy, the second most powerful mutant of Genosha, prime specimen of so called alpha soldier. Definitely not a victim of … of …

He didn´t realize Hank was talking to him - “... the extent of his injuries.”

Then he felt a jab as the general started coming back. He quickly stopped him from waking up, freezing him.

“Both his arms are broken, some ribs and jaw probably too. Also, he hit his head badly so it is possible he has a concussion.”

“He would be already awake if I did not stop him right now. Is it possible to keep him that way? At least until there is more suitable location cleared?”

“I´m giving doctor´s approval just because of given circumstances. So, unless there are more pressing matters, I´m going to keep eye on him and take care of fixating his limbs.” Hank looked over the debris. He was sure to find there enough material for temporary splint.

“Go ahead.” Charles turned to his other companion “Logan, check in with others. Let them know we fulfilled the objective. Report back in when the sweep of castle and perimeter is done.”

“Roger.”


	6. What goes around V

Charles had to admit, he had trained his people well. And although he would never doubt Logan´s skills, he was still surprised at the level of discretion with which he handled the matter of accommodating general Magneto.

The thing was, Charles couldn´t bring himself to let Magneto, even though he was still his enemy, to be thrown to the cells with the rest of Shaw´s people. Especially since they were all alphas and when he knew the man´s situation. There was also the matter of his ability to control metal. Since the overthrown king of Genosha actively participated in slave trade, the prisons were customized in a very useful way. Except there is no way any sane person would imprison a metal bender in prison made with lots and lots of said metal. At least that would be very reasonable argument if anybody asked.

So while everyone else was put into prison cell, some of them sedated the same way as Shaw, they arranged special room in secluded part of the castle just for the general.

When they let him gain the consciousness for the first time, they didn´t actually expect complacency. However what they got was more like mindless wounded beast. That didn´t leave Charles much of a choice other than make him temporarily a puppet. When everything calmed down and the doctor was done with his examination, Charles asked for everybody to leave the room.

When the door closed with loud click, he turned his attention to the body lying on the bed. Although the man was staring into the space blankly, he, being a telepath, could feel the vortex of emotions, fear and pain. Sighing heavily, he took a chair and sat next to bed, readying himself for the task at the hand. He knew that the more he found out about this man, it would be harder to judge him as an enemy.

After while of musing, Charles stretched his mind and was met with - _Pain. Enemy._ _ **Kill**_ _. Pain. Enemy._ _ **Kill**_ _. Pain. Enemy._ _ **Kill**_ _._

“ _Erik, please, calm your mind. I really did not want to do this, but you were hurting yourself. You are safe now. So please calm your mind.”_ He pressed through his words a feeling of safety and calmness. The effect was immediate.

“ _What... Who... Who are you?”_

“ _Do not worry, my friend. My name is Charles Xavier. I am the same as you.”_

“ _That name is familiar. Can´t focus properly.”_

“ _That is understandable. You were badly injured during your fight with Shaw.”_

“ _What happened to Shaw? The last thing I remember...”_

“ _He was defeated and imprisoned. He won´t touch you ever again.”_

“ _So you saw... Imprisoned... That means I am prisoner too...”_

“ _I do not want to lie to you, but considering the things I know about you, I hope it shall not be a permanent status.”_

“ _What do you know about me?”_

“ _Everything.”_

When Charles felt the sudden spike of anger, he knew it wasn´t the best thing he could´ve said.

“ _Then you know to stay out of my head.”_

“ _I am sorry Erik, but I have seen what Shaw did to you. I felt your agony. I can help you.”_

“ _I don´t need your help.”_

“ _You are greatly mistaken about that. But I guess that discussion can wait for later. For now I only need your promise that you will follow instructions of your doctor and that you will be obedient patient.”_

“ _You have my word. Not that Shaw or you left any option other than being obedient. Now, get out of my head.”_

He did as asked. The man in front of him not moving, the only difference from before was that the stormy gaze, full of hate and resentment now, was focused on the ceiling.

“I will come back later.” Charles said as he headed for the door “Just one thing. Do not ever compare me to Shaw. I am definitely not a saint, but I am no rapist.”

Since there was no answer to be expected, he just let in Hank and the others to do their job and walked away without looking back. He had a kingdom to take care of.

 

 


	7. What goes around VI

It´s a matter of fact, that regular people don´t care that much about who is ruling them as long as they can live in relative peace. Therefore anybody but Shaw would be welcomed change for Genosha. When Charles gave his speech, apart from announcing the demise of tyrant, he introduced himself as the rightful heir to the throne as the son of princess Sharon, cousin to the late king who was secretly married off years ago.

On the international front, there was unanimous support for his approaching coronation. Of course, it was mostly because it meant reinstating the original bloodline.

All of that had to be taken care of. That and one stubborn omega who refused to communicate but otherwise was playing the role of obedient patient. At least that was the contents of updates Charles received from Hank. Still, after a week into the old-new kingdom, he found himself on his way to see Erik once more, ready to try talking to him again.

“Hank, how is he?”

“Resting, Your Majesty. The Angel´s blood finally arrived, so I administered a diluted dose in the morning and everything went well. He is exhausted to the point of not being able to use his powers, but should be better once he gets some sleep and starts eating properly again. Would you tell me why are we pretending he still needs constant medical care?”

“It´s insurance, sort of..., I will explain everything later. You have my word.”

“I´m sorry, I-I didn´t mean to question you or anything, Your Majesty, I know it´s not my place to...”

“It´s alright my friend, I know you worry about me.” Charles squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “So, does the doctor approve of visitors for the patient?”

That lifted Hanks spirits enough for him to manage a weak smile: “Sure, Your Majesty.”

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

Erik was jolted awake by the sound of opening door. Then he eased immediately back into the softness of the bed. Somehow he was too tired to care about another medic checking on him.

Yet, when the person in question came into view, he felt his instincts kicking in. Unfortunately his body wasn´t up to following his mind and instead of swiftly leaping to his feat, he ended up falling ungracefully over the edge of the bed.

The next thing he knew was that the man was helping him to sit back up while blabbering: “What the hell was with that reaction? Don´t do that again, okay? I really don´t want to have Hank going after me. You would be surprised, but he can be quite scary when it´s concerning well-being of his patients.” and so on.

Erik was so taken aback he didn´t even protest. Only when he realized he was being tucked under covers like a kid, he was able to gather his wits.

“Would you stop it?!” gritting his teeth and throwing the blanket away.

“Oh.” the blue eyes stared at him innocently “Does it make you uncomfortable?” and then Erik was subjected to genuinely happy smile “In that case I sincerely apologize, although it makes me happy you are talking to me.”

“What?!”

“Ehm, never mind.” schooling his features, he continued as if nothing happened “How are you feeling? Are you up to continuing our discussion?”

It took Erik several seconds to recall, but afterwards he snarled: “What is there to discuss? I didn´t realize this before, but I know your name – the young and hopeful king of Westchester. As I see it, Genosha is conquered and you were the one leading the troops. There is nothing that can stop you from doing whatever you want. Take and kill without regard, tear whole country apart with war reparations or everything altogether. Isn´t that right, Your Majesty? And here you are trying to pretend you are a what? A friend? Don´t mock me.”

“I am not mocking you.” Charles said evenly, “Let me explain. In the first place, I would have never felt the need to claim Genoshan kingdom as mine, if Shaw was a good king and not a tyrant. Even though the kingdom was supposed to be mine by birthright. I just want to see it flourish back to its former glory.”

Erik snorted: “You make it sound so noble. Let´s pretend for a moment I believe you. It doesn´t explain the luxury treatment with Angel´s blood. I assume you need me in shape for the parade through capital before my execution.”

“Erik, there will not be any execution without proper and fair trial. That was one of my conditions while forming the alliance. And even if I do not see any other possible outcome for Shaw, it doesn´t have to be so in your case. Would it not be satisfying to see him fall while you live on?”

“And what would be the price?”

“I want you by my side, Erik. Pledge me your loyalty. I will protect you, if you become my vassal. ”

Erik felt like somebody sucked air from the room. It took him several seconds to look back at his jailer and give the only possible answer: “Make me.”

 


	8. What goes around VII

“Make me. I would rather get executed for crimes I committed, than escape my responsibility by becoming a servant for another aristocrat.”

Charles suppressed the urge to curse loudly. Was it too much to ask for little bit of cooperation? Though he would never admit it to anybody, but right now he could do with less challenge. And talking to general Magneto was like going through minefield.

Then they heard loud bang as something hit the door on the other side.

 

  _...few hours earlier..._

 

“Are you sure about this, Chuck? Like totally sure? You seem obsessed with the guy. I know he smells good even for omega, but is he worth it? Breaching the alliance pact? I was there with you, remember? They seemed pretty determined to execute both Shaw and Lensherr.“

“I am not breaching it, Logan. With all the evidence we have on Shaw, he won´t be able to avoid capital punishment. That and generous incentive in regard to Erik´s case should be enough to appease other alliance members. And I believe Magneto would be extremely valuable asset for our cause. Not to mention, he is a victim in all of this.”

“Are you trying to persuade me or yourself? And the expression you are looking for is bribery.”

“It´s called international diplomacy, my dear friend.”

“Maybe on international level, but still bribery, Chuck. Promise me, you won´t throw away everything we fought for, just because of your infatuation.”

“Just because I find him a little bit attractive, doesn´t mean I am infatuated.” Charles tried to deny, but he could already feel the blush creeping up.

“Whatever helps you sleep.” Logan smirked “If you start to lose it, I will be here to smack some sense into you, Your Majesty. That I can promise.”

 

_...the present..._

 

Charles was immediately on his feet, focusing on things happening in the next room. Then the door flew open and red man appeared out of nowhere. He wasn´t standing there for more than a second before he disappeared in cloud of smoke. Suddenly he was next to Charles, gripping his neck by red tail and throwing him through open door to the next room.

“Hello, comrade.” Azazel walked over, looking at Erik with an unreadable face, “I thought it was drugs talking from lord Shaw. You really are omega. At least you smell like some pretty little thing.”

“Is that really the only reason why you are here?”

“No. I´m getting out of here and my safest bet on survival is with him... The issue is I was ordered to bring you to him no matter what... I guess he won´t be happy when I report him my failure. Consider it a get-well gift.”

Erik nodded: “Thanks. I hope we won´t meet ever again. I would hate it If I had to kill you.”

“Don´t worry, I would kill you first, comrade.” Azazel grinned and disappeared. This time for good.

The guards stormed in just seconds later, followed by disheveled and slightly limping Charles.

“Erik!” he rasped.

“He is gone. You´d better worry about other prisoners.” Erik could see how the realization dawned on the king. He himself felt absolutely calm. All he had to do was survive long enough to find a way to escape and hunt Shaw down.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

Shaw, Azazel, Riptide and few others disappeared without a trace. The rest of escapees was caught in matter of hours and returned back in their cells safely. It took quite effort, since Azazel meticulously released every possible prisoner who was able to move.

The investigation revealed they underestimated his tolerance and gave him lower dosage that they were supposed to. Really stupid mistake that would lead to many things, Charles mused.

Also, he almost felt like giving up on Erik. Almost.

 


	9. What goes around VIII

The coronation was supposed to take place in a few days and the news of Shaw's escape spread very quickly. Understandably, the response wasn't exactly warm. Charles didn't waste a moment. He tried to appease the public by passionate speech and was quite successful. Shaw was marked as wanted fugitive and large reward was promised for anybody who would bring him to the justice. Then he would be subjected to public trial like everybody else.

When the cheers quieted down a bit, somebody from the crowd shouted: „And what about general Magneto? Are you going to judge him like criminal too? When he was the one who protected us, ordinary soldiers, on battlefield?“

„What are you saying? He is a monster! Murderer! He protected only himself!“ woman's voice screamed from somewhere else.

Then other people started bickering with each other. Charles could feel the violent emotions rising, so he decided to step in: „That's enough! We are aware that the matter of general Magneto is rather complicated. His deeds are going to be subjected to detailed investigation and if he is proven guilty, he is going to be held responsible. You have my promise as your future king. No evil will go unpunished.“

The following cheers were overwhelming, the feelings of people united by belief in their king-to-be at the moment. Charles waved at them gracefully and left along with his entourage. The crowds dispersed peacefully afterwards.

 

*                *                *

 

The coronation itself was magnificent. The large cathedral was filled with all aristocracy of Genosha along with ambassadors of all allied countries. People in the city were celebrating in the streets, the weather was beautiful. At that point, the only imminent worry for Charles was that he would not trip and make a fool of himself in front of his subjects.

However the ceremony came to its end and they headed back to the castle. Charles shoulders seemed the heavier the closer they were. But he got this far so he could survive one more night of rubbing shoulders with the crème de la crème, even if the circumstances could have been more favorable.

 

*                *                *

 

Before the main event, Charles went to change his clothes. On his way to the main hall, he decided to stop by Erik once more. He didn't even know what he was looking for, maybe for a reason to stop coming.

When he entered the room, he was surprised to find Erik deeply sleeping. It was probably the first time he could see his peaceful form, all the tension gone from his face. The combination of grace and strength, gained by fighting, surviving and never really surrendering. His mind was sharp, brilliant and probably the most beautiful one Charles has ever seen.

As he went closer, Erik stirred, but remained asleep. Charles subconsciously reached out to touch the face he was so fascinated with.

„Don't you dare. Unless you want to start a fight with me.“ it sounded more like growling again.

„You know what? Everything with you seems like a fight. But today I don't have much time.“ said Charles as he drew his hand back reluctantly.

„Then please be so kind and get to the point. I wouldn't want to keep you from wherever you are expected.“ Erik looked pointedly at the formal attire Charles was wearing.

„As you wish.“ Charles straightened himself. “I came in hope you may have changed your mind. “

„Then you shouldn't have bothered yourself.“

„You know, you really won't get anywhere like that. You may think there will be chance to escape sooner or later, but there won't be one. Shaw is gone and there is lot of people who wish for you to be held responsible even if I personally disagree with it. Think about it. Shaw has friends even now. You could do with some too.“

„I won't ever be your friend nor servant. I'm starting to pity this country. Their new king is so weak that he is pleading with his prisoner when he should be deciding for the good of his nation. Or are you that desperate since Shaw escaped? Then I may have an offer. Let me hunt Shaw down, granted I will bring him back dead rather than alive. I will have my revenge and you will have his corpse.“ Erik said with smug expression.

Charles didn't have to read his mind. The message was glowing at the front of Erik's mind – _Weak. So weak he is unable to send one man to gallows, desperately looking for a way out, to keep his hands clean._

That was when Charles decided that was exactly what he wasn't going to do. And that he was finished with being nice.

 


	10. Comes around I

Charles wasted more time on the small episode with Erik than he had originally wanted. He was supposed to be at the beginning of coronation festivities. He had also hoped to mingle with the foreign ambassadors a little later. After all it isn´t so unusual that the most important diplomatic affairs take place outside of official meetings. For example the alliance formed in order to overthrow Shaw. Not that it would appear in any history books, especially since some parts of the „negotiation“ were a bit hazy even to Charles. But when you want to make friends, sometimes the best way can be to drink them under the table.

However it wasn´t time get lost in the past victories, Charles reprimanded himself as he looked over the colorful crowd from his throne. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves, be it dance, food or social interaction (mostly gossiping or looking for suitable grooms and brides). If only Raven could be here. Unfortunately she had to stay back in Westchester, managing the country in his stead.

So at some point during the evening Charles decided that the royal coat was too hot and heavy and it was time to take a stroll. He gave the coat to one of the valets, completely ignoring the unvoiced objection. Logan, on the other hand, stepped away from his position without a word and followed while keeping a distance.

Logan himself wasn´t fond of these classy events but he was able to blend in somehow with little practice beforehand. He had his duties as the head of royal guards, although the socializing part was pain in the ass. The bright side of things was that he was able to see Charles at his best, participate in creating a future which could be slightly better then the one originally offered. Although lately Charles had him a bit worried because of the matter with Magneto.

Logan had hoped that once Mangeto´s heat is over, Charles would become reasonable again. But according to the reports from Hank the heat subsided and the king still behaved like a boy pining after his first love even if he himself didn´t seem to realize it. Fotunately things weren´t going south yet and Logan really wished there was some possibility that Charles could have something what he wants and be happy without concern about the effect of his decision on people around him. It would be probably for the first time in his life. But Charles just had to pick the worst possible person as love interest – strong and dangerous enemy, captured and cornered and still publicly recognized as an alpha. Just to name a few.

As Logan shadowed Charles on his little venture, he noticed sudden change in his body language. And trouble brewing on twelve o´clock, where there were the alliance ambassadors, drinking and being overall loud and obnoxious.

“Yeah, he can be blabbing all he wants about justice and fair trial but there is no way that damn bloody mutie general gets out of this alive. You can take my word on it and believe me, that means something. And the new king? Pffft, just a puppet.” the person saying this was almost shouting so people around started to turn their heads. Suddenly feeling encouraged by the attention, the man carried on: “You should have seen him when he was begging my brother to join forces. He wouldn´t be able to pull it off without the United Kingdom of the West.”

“Really? But I remember things differently. Would you mind refreshing my memory a little bit, king´s little brother?”

The silence absorbed everything around them. Although no one was staring openly, everybody was watching. The ambassador turned around to see Charles standing behind him. Somehow he felt smaller by every second. Still, he tried to keep it together: “I may have exaggerated a bit, but the truth is the truth. This whole discussion originated from question whether or not the fate of general Magneto is already set.”

“Oh yes, I was already present to the part about bloody mutie general.” as Charles said it, the temperature seemed do drop.

The other man visibly paled but still refused to lose face: “Well, everybody is curious and I am entitled to answer their questions since I represent my royal brother. My word is his word and I doubt anybody here would dare challenge the authority of his.”

“So I take it it´s your brother mocking my decision to give this country the much needed justice?”

“No, it is the pretense of fair trial for Magneto, while Shaw is still nowhere to be found. There is no way the general is coming out of this alive and everybody knows it.” and feeling smug about his small victory over Charles he added: “I guess the only way for him to save his neck would be marrying into royal family. That would make the guarantee good enough. Though I doubt anybody would mistake the alpha beast for blushing omega bride. Only if there would be someone brave enough.”

As the annoying man started laughing at his own joke, people around him were encouraging him, amused by the whole idea. The new king of Genosha waited for a few moments. Then, by slightly rising hand, asked for silence.

“Well, I meant to announce all of this later, but since you, as the voice of your king, along with all other diplomats here agree to the idea... He is older than me, but that doesn´t make him any less capable of bearing children since he is actually an omega. Therefore I am really glad there isn´t going to be any objection on Erik Lensherr becoming my royal consort. After all, objecting would mean challenging the authority of your brother and all the present diplomats. Now, if you will excuse me, my duties seem to be calling even during this lovely evening." Charles smiled lightly and left them standing there.

 


	11. Comes around II

“So, what we should do? I can´t come back with news like this. Everybody saw us. By now everybody knows we started this mess!”

“Shut up! I´m trying to think...”

“But he just can´t! The people of this country...”

“They won´t care. Given enough time and food, they won´t care. But the wedding just can´t happen...”

“How? Should we... the king?”

“Well, we can´t exactly kill the king. My royal brother considers him valuable. For now. But the other mutie...”

“I think I know the right person.”

 

*                *                *

 

When they finally left the lights of dancing hall behind, Charles couldn´t take it anymore. Even less skilled psychic would probably feel like he was next to volcano seconds from its eruption. Logan wasn´t angry. He was pissed off as hell.

“Logan.”

“Don´t Charles. Just don´t.”

“It is not like I influenced them. I just used the opportunity when it presented itself.”

“Argh, you don´t get it. Even if you did use your telepathy to make them say these things, I wouldn´t hold it against you. “

“Then what? You are not the easiest person to read, you know?”

“Okay, there are some things I have to say. First, you´d better see this through to the end, all of this. Genosha, Magneto, Shaw and the alliance. You swore to us you would make this world a better place. We all follow you because we think you are the man who can make it happen. And I still believe you so don´t make me regret it. Especially if the only reason for the whole fuck up would be your libido going haywire.”

Logan has never been one of the people who liked talking too much. More than three sentences usually meant you were in serious trouble.

Charles realized that if he didn´t want to lose good friend and indispensable ally, he should have a really good answer.

“Nothing is lost yet. Yes, things are going to be difficult, but as far as I can remember, neither of us is used to things being easy.”

When there was the typical smirk tugging on Logan´s lips, Charles knew this storm was over for now.

“Well played. I follow. However since harsh times are coming, we are resuming our training sessions. It will help you to keep you head clear. Five in the morning, Chuck. Training grounds, empty stomach, we start from the basics.” Logan was openly grinning now.

“Good idea, I will be there.” and enthusiasm has never been more faked.

“Good. So what is the urgent matter that made us leave early?” Logan was certainly quick to pick up on things.

“They are already planning to eliminate Erik as soon as possible.”

“Stopping them with your powers is out of question?”

“Completely. This victory has to last. So, I need to beat them in their own game and I want to make it count in more than one way.”

“Got it. Your orders?”

“I have to send out some messages first. In the meantime, move Erik to better location. The chambers of the first royal consort should be suitable.”

“Pretty sure he won´t like that.”

“He won´t.” Charles nodded “Take Emma with you. She can stop him if he starts lashing out. I will come to explain things to him when I am finished on my end.”

“Any chance I could be there to see his face when he gets the news? I would love to be the first to say congratulations to the bride.” That earned him nasty look.

 


	12. Comes around III

He wasn´t really putting off the explanation of things to Erik. Charles just wanted to gain the upper hand in this whole mess, so he had to make sure he was the first one to announce the news of his upcoming marriage to concerned parties and in a way he wanted. Okay. Maybe part of the reason was that he needed little more time before another confrontation.

 

*                *                * _  
_

  
Logan kind of expected Lensherr to put up a fight. Except, the prick was complacent and completely expressionless instead. He didn´t even question the presence of Frost for that matter. And according to Logan, your ally switching sides and reappearing with you jailers, that deserved at least rising an eyebrow.

Well, if this was the game Magneto wanted to play, then Logan didn´t feel obligated to say anything. He settled for the barest of instruction and watching his charge closely. Speaking of which, his movements seemed rather sluggish. But that wouldn´t mean anything with somebody like the former general. And Logan would bet his adamantium claws, they were going to need Emma´s help when they reach their destination.

They passed through the less frequented corridors, till they got to one of the main hallways, which lead them to the royal chambers. Finally. When they entered the antechamber, Logan headed straight for the large lattice door. One of the improvements Shaw had made when he turned the chambers for royal consort into his personal and very sick version of harem.

Erik stopped in his tracks: “What´s the meaning of this?”

“Nothing much. This place is just easier to guard, bub. If you want to know more, ask the king when he comes around later.” Logan answered as he pushed the ornate door open and motioned for Erik to go inside.

But the man in question just stood there, staring.

Logan sighed: “Come on, Lensherr. We don´t have all day.” Then waft of air brought him interesting smell... Fear...

One of the guards lost his patience and took Erik by arm. Only to be punched by him right in the face. Erik used the opportunity and went for the stumbling guard and the first weapon in his reach.

Instead of grabbing it, he fell on his knees, clutching his head an screaming. Emma stood above him, eyes wildly glinting.

 

_The dark memories resurfaced... Screams. But it wasn´t Erik this time. He is waiting in the antechamber for Shaw to finish whatever he is doing..._

_Then the memory of the orphanage burning. Erik looks at the frightened children standing outside. Three kids are nowhere to be found. They find their bodies the next day. Shaw smirks to the news and promises that next time he is going to make sure nobody gets out alive, should Erik try to oppose him again..._

_Another memory... He is leading young woman. Shaw saw her walking on the street and ordered him to personally bring her. She is begging, crying. There is no chance she will be allowed to see her family again. The only escape will be death. Erik considers letting her die by “accidentally” falling..._

_Then the memories of torture and Shaw telling him that rage and pain are the key to his unique gift..._

_His mother lifelessly falling to the ground. Erik is calling for her, trying to wake her up. But when he touches her, the body starts rotting and decaying, worms and bugs feeding on her from inside, eating her face away... He is screaming..._

 

Then all the images and pain faded. Erik found himself back in the antechamber, kneeling and gasping for breath. When his mind cleared a bit, he realized his whole body was shaking while his face was strangely wet.

Emma took him by the chin and made him look into her eyes: “Your memories got boring. So I was little creative with the last one. I hope you liked it, sugar.”

Erik saw red. He growled like a beast. He would kill her, here and now. Only then he realized that none of the metal was answering as it should. Something inside him was empty.

“You can drag him wherever you want to. He is helpless little kitten now.” Emma announced in a singsong voice.

The guards turned to their superior. He just nodded. Without further hesitation, they half lead, half dragged Erik inside. Emma followed gracefully.

 


	13. Comes around IV

 

Erik was all but thrown on the bed in one of the rooms.

“Stay put. We don´t want anymore trouble.” Logan instructed and turned to Emma: “I don´t know what kind of shit you pulled, but you seriously fucked this up. Leave. Now.”

She didn´t took the reprimand well: “You ingrate. Don´t you dare to order me around OR lecture me when it was you who couldn´t do the job.”

“Remember this, doll face. This is not how we do things around here. No torture. Better get used to the new rules soon.”

“I don´t answer to you, remember?”

“And you think Charles is going to congratulate you? For screwing with Magneto´s mind, while making him, HIM of all people, scream in pain and cry for his mother? When you could have done the job without any of that?” Logan´s body shifted into a battle stance “If you don´t leave this instant, we will find out, if your diamond form really is impenetrable.” and to emphasize the threat, he drew out his claws.

Before Emma managed to put the icy facade back up, she looked lost and ashamed. But the rare show of emotions was quickly gone. As soon as she was back to normal, she turned to Erik: “I suggest you try and and enjoy your new position with the king. Maybe a whole lot of new positions.” she giggled like a little girl and finally went away.

Logan and the guards left soon after and locked the door behind them.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

When Charles made all the moves he could, it was already past midnight. He was dead tired, but he did promise to stop by.

And since his telepathy was dampened by the fatigue, not that anybody else would know, Charles noticed something was wrong only when Erik´s guards didn´t look into his eyes. Emma was nowhere to be seen and Logan looked extremely... displeased.

“Where is Emma?”

“I chased her out. Had a good reason for it.”

“And Erik?”

“Inside the main bedroom, alone.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah. He won´t be getting away anytime soon. Thanks to Frost.”

“What happened here?!”

“Better see for yourself.” Logan pointed behind to the room which was supposed to hold Erik “I´m no psychic. I just know I didn´t like what I saw.”

Charles followed Logan´s advice without another word.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

The room was almost bare, the large area equipped only with few basic things. Everything else was moved away or burnt to ashes several days ago. Courtesy to Emma. Charles remembered this place from the several telepathic sessions he had with her over the past months.

Now, Erik was the only inhabitant for the days to come. Whether he would like it or not.

“Erik?” the door closed behind Charles with loud click. The room was dark and it took a while to get used to it.

Erik was sitting in the corner on the floor.

“Erik!” Charles rushed to him. Then he saw the last thing he would´ve expected. Erik was crying. He didn´t even try to hide it from Charles, who was staring at him like a deer in headlights.

“I´m sorry, I can´t... Stop it...” Erik´s voice was a barely audible whisper.

Charles overcame the first shock and knelt in front of Erik, careful to stay at arm´s length from him.

“Erik? Tell me what happened.”

He had clearly trouble focusing: “I can´t use my powers. She blocked them somehow. At first, nothing was happening when I tried to overcome it. Then bad memories started resurfacing after every try. Didn´t stop me though. I thought I could make it. Then the memories became more and more twisted and vivid. What she did to the memory of my mother´s death, was happening to all of them. They are all looking at me now, there are countless voices screaming, accusing. Everybody is dead because I couldn´t protect them.”

“Oh my god, how long have you been sitting here? Can you stand up?”

“I don´t know. Just don´t make me see my mother´s death again. Please.”

When seeing Erik reduced to this state, Charles couldn´t help but feel his heart breaking.

 

 


	14. Comes around V

So Emma messed with Erik´s mind and by the look of things she wasn´t subtle about it. Hallucinations were one thing, but to block one´s powers? She could have done damage beyond repair...

On the other hand, Erik was still capable of coherent speech. That was definitely a good sign. However it could also mean his mind would collapse completely with one more forceful breach.

So, how do you calm scared animal again? That was the question running through Charles´ mind when he sat down in front of Erik. No sudden movements. For a start. Stick out a hand so he could sniff it? Not likely. Bribe him with food? That one could be useful later.

Talk. Get him to focus. That one sounds good...

"Erik? I can help if you let me."

The man in question didn´t react at first. He was looking around the room, but his gaze rested on Charles after few moments. Then he lowered his head in defeat, refusing to look his captor straight in the eyes, hands balled into fists: "Whatever the price, I´ll pay it."

"It is not your price to pay, my friend. And even if I didn´t order Emma to do so, it did happen thanks to my negligence. Therefore, let me help you. Please."

Erik nodded, some of the tension gone. There was no point in waiting, so Charles went ahead and reached out with his powers.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

When they separated, Charles had no recollection whether the whole process took seconds, minutes or even hours. But it didn´t really matter, especially with Erik nearly falling asleep right where he was sitting the moment they finished.

He helped him to get up and walk to the bed. Which happened, to his surprise, without any protests or accidents. Still, since he was feeling little bit guilty and with Erik safely warming up in the bed, Charles decided to take his leave. Only to be stopped by hand clutching his sleeve.

In the spur of a moment Charles decided that this opportunity was way too good to pass. Feeling impish, he slipped under blanket next to Erik, who continued sleeping undisturbed and still kept his hold firmly. Charles´ hand was itching to comb through the short hair and caress the face in front of him, maybe chaste kiss on the lips, breathe in the amazing scent, continue with feather-light touches to the slender neck, muscular arms, beautifully sculpted chest and stomach, down to the...

Yes, Charles was tired and aroused now. So much for a good idea. To the hell with sleep. Yay. First, he needed to calm down, down, down. Down.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

Erik slowly came to. He was relaxed and well rested for the first time in really long time. It was nice to feel safe. He stretched like a big content cat and went back to hugging his pillow. Something didn´t add up. His foggy mind supplied: the pillow is hard, sturdy, warm and has a beating heart?

He took a deep breath and turned to find out the identity of this substitute pillow. His guess was absolutely correct. Charles was looking back at him with both cheeky and charming smile. Not to mention, he smelled damn good too.

Then the door opened with loud bang and the silent spell was broken.

"Time to rise and shine, Your Majesty! Can´t miss your first day of training!" Logan shouted like the brass hat he was.

 


	15. Comes around VI

"Come on, come on Charlie. Are you asking me to dance or are you trying to attack? Can´t tell the difference."

Charles only huffed, hands shaking and sweating so much, he was barely able to hold the sword. It took roughly thirty minutes of training with Logan and he had all the witty comebacks beaten out of him.

"The desk work made you slow." Logan taunted as he shortened the distance and started circling around Charles, "I really miss the boy who used to be the top of his class." and when Logan saw him loosing stability for a second, he lunged at him with full force. Charles tried to parry but the impact made him take several steps backwards. Logan followed at close distance, pushing and pressing Charles continuously to defend, until his royal calves hit a smooth stone surface and the rest of his body was tilting back dangerously.

Charles froze, trying not to lose the balance.

Logan grinned and went "Boo!" as he smacked Charles in the chest with his free hand, making him effectively land in water trough. Butt first. Fortunately, it was only half full. Unfortunately, the water was greenish-brown and smelly.

Logan offered helping hand. Didn´t stop him from snickering though.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

Charles felt every muscle in his body while changing into clean clothes. But he felt great nonetheless. It had been long since he had proper workout and his body seemed to miss it.

Also, they were quite lucky the stable was empty. Real privacy was rare thing for Charles these days.

"Was it really necessary, Logan?"

"Well, we do have good opportunity to talk undisturbed now, don´t we? And it was funny as hell. You should´ve seen your face."

"Very funny. And juvenile." Charles rolled his eyes. "But back to serious matter. Any news?"

"Nothing specific yet. The job offer is already out though. Anybody could take it any moment."

"How much they offer?"

"Enough to pay small army."

"Hopefully not. What about Shaw? Any movements?"

"Not yet. It´s probably too soon. He must be licking his wounds somewhere and plotting our doom. What about your end? Does he already know?"

"..."

Logan sighed exasperatedly: "Well, I suppose it´s not like the assassin is going to waltz in Magneto´s room and announce "I´m here to kill you because the king wants to marry you.", right?"

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

"Guess what! I´m here to kill you because the king wants to marry you and HAVE BABIES with you!!!"

"What?!"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, the king wants to marry you! Congratulations!!!"

"This is insane."

"Who told you I´m insane? I´m not insane! I´m just not sane most of the time. Big difference. Now, be good and let daddy slice and dice you. Not much. Just enough to kill you."

Erik looked around the room, then back to his would-be assailant. He decided to ignore the nonsense the clown was spouting and focus more on getting out alive. He was unarmed and unable to use his powers. Meaning, things looked pretty grim. But Erik was nothing if not survivor. He would not give up his life that easily. Ever.

 


	16. Comes around VII

To sum it up, the situation was impossible and completely absurd. If Erik had any time to look back at the events of past days, he would have to laugh at himself. Especially since it brought him to this face off, while the only things he had on were night pants and a bed sheet he draped himself in earlier.

He just walked closer to the assassin calmly and stood few steps away, leaning on the bed post for support: "What do they call you?"

"Deadpool." the clown frowned, evidently dissatisfied with something.

"Let me tell you this. They took you for a fool, Deadpool." Erik continued and hopefully, it would be enough.

"How so?"

"They send an assassins with swords to kill me? They probably forgot to tell you that any metal is useless against me." Yes, still no powers and he was totally faking it...

Deadpool slowly drew out his katanas and said: "Oh, that, they did told me. I just like good challenge. Show me you magic, baby!" making Magneto wonder whether he was talking to him or to the katanas.

Then things started happening extremely quickly. The lunatic charged at Erik, who evaded, using the bed sheet to deflect the weapons and throw it on Deadpool in one fluid motion, effectively blocking his vision for the much needed few seconds. He rammed into the assassin and send him stumbling in the direction of recently (five minutes or so) unbarred window.

And it almost worked. Almost. Maybe if Erik wasn´t hit by sudden dizzy spell, he would´ve successfully pushed his enemy further. However Deadpool found again his footing while he was recovering. When he shook off the bed sheet, he saw the general kneeling next to bed, breathing heavily but not moving otherwise.

Deadpool moved to stand in front of Magneto: "What the fuck is that?" No reaction. He pressed the tip of his sword to general´s throat: "I. Asked. What. The. Fuck. Is. That?"

"What do you mean?" Erik asked as he was forced to lift up his head.

"Fight me properly!" It sounded like the assassin was pouting? Hard to tell with the mask on. "It´s no fuuuuuuuuuuuuuun like this!" He was definitely pouting. Not to mention the pressing matter of the sword on Erik´s throat, which was getting more pressing by the minute. To the point of drawing blood. "Pretty please?" Now he was making puppy eyes...

"Sorry, I was just bluffing. I can´t use my powers."

The following silence was interrupted by Hank opening the door: "Good morning sir, I´m here to check..."

Then there was the blue blur roaring something along the lines "get away from my patient", something that sounded like "eeeep" followed by "it wasn´t me, who shitted in your litter, kitty" then more roaring and few loud thuds.

The scuffle was short and resulted in red and black heap of broken bones in the corner. It was immediately taken away by the guards.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

"So, how is our prisoner?" Charles sighed.

"Which one, Your Majesty?" Hank asked guilelessly.

Charles sighed again: "The assassin, Hank."

"Oh, he has extremely strong healing factor, so he is fine even after... But we had to gag him, I´m afraid. Otherwise, he would be probably killed by one of the guards. Or at least they would try to."

"And Erik Lensherr?"

"Nothing major. Just small cut on his throat, however he seems pretty shaken. I wanted to give him something to calm him down, but he refused and asked to be left alone."

Charles had to suppress the urge to immediately see Erik and make sure he is alright. The man was proud and probably would not appreciate to be fussed over. Not to mention this Deadpool guy could prove to be the trump card they were waiting for. If they could get him to cooperate, then they should be able to easily root out the responsible ones and Erik would be a little bit safer.

"Hank, I have to speak to the assassin. Alone."

 


	17. Comes around VIII

"Mmmmmm, hmmm hmmm mmmm mmhmmm. Mmmmmm hhhmmmm mmmm! Hmmmm mmmmh mmmh mmmm mmmmhmhmhm mmmhhhhmmmmh. Mmmmhmhmhmmmm!"

"Well, that is certainly interesting, my friend."

"Hmmmmmm, mh hm mmmm hmhmmmmm. Mmmmhmhmhmmmmm mmmm."

"Are you willing to testify? Because if you are, you would save many lives. Now and in the future."

"Mhmhmhmmmmm. Hmmmhmmmhmmm?"

"Yes, you would be a hero, my friend."

"Mhmhmhmhmmmmmm mmhmhmmmhmhm mmmmmmmm hm?" with his last question, Deadpool made large and shiny puppy eyes at Charles.

"Of course. I would do so personally. You are going to be great knight." the king smiled. The childlike happiness coming from the assassin was contagious.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

In the meantime, the first of trials with war criminals were taking place. Some of the people were let off lightly, some weren´t.

Thanks to his talk with Deadpool, Charles had enough leverage to negotiate Erik´s future. The king of the United kingdom of the West proved to be reasonable person, who wouldn´t want family name to be sullied by irresponsible idiot of brother. Idiot, who didn´t have enough money to hire the assassin, so he went around borrowing it. And if Charles didn´t intervene, the idiot would end up much worse than with broken legs. Which Charles made sure to convey to the elder brother. Because despite everything else, blood is still thicker than water.

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

Erik was blankly staring at the wall. He was trying to process everything, but his brain was refusing to cooperate. The facts were right there in front of him, however he was failing to put the puzzle pieces together.

There was the incident with Shaw, strange way the new king of Genosha behaved all the time, then the special accommodation which made Erik´s skin crawl, the things Emma said, the whispers of the guards when they thought he couldn´t hear them and the attempt to kill him. Did the killer of a clown really said that? Maybe it was it just bad dream. Did somebody mess with his mind again?

"The answer would be no."

Erik felt a surge of anger. Instead of taking it out on unwelcomed visitor, he took a deep breath, emptied his mind and put up the mental shield the best he could.

Charles slightly frowned: "All right, I understand. I came only to talk."

A light nod was the only sign of acknowledgement he would get from the other party. There wouldn´t be a better opportunity than this.

"Your trial is rapidly approaching, my friend. And thanks to Shaw escaping, we lost the villain who was supposed to be exemplary punished by death penalty. According to the original plan, you were the second choice."

No reaction.

"However that won´t happen."

Still no reaction.

"Albeit solved by old Genoshan customary law, I already made all the necessary steps to become your legal guarantor... That is, including public announcement about you being an omega and that I am going to take you as my royal consort."

Erik was now smiling at Charles, looking absolutely calm and in control, while in reality the enormous hate was seeping through his mental shields.

"You can hate me all you want Erik. The one who pushed me to this point was nobody else but you. You were given enough chances to prevent this. And while you decided to be stubborn and prideful, you ran out of time and I had to make choice. The thing is, at the very exact moment, it made me realize I much more prefer the world with you in it."

"So you want to say that this is my fault and my choices gave you the right to claim me without my consent?"

Charles wanted to shout _NO!_ , loud and clear. Instead, he could only say: "Yes. If this is what it takes to keep you alive." he walked over to Erik so he could look him straight in the eye: "You have nowhere to go. The moment you leave my side, you would become hunted animal. So I am going to tear down all your defenses, make you realize I am the only one who can save you and that you belong by my side. My omega." as he whispered the last of his words, he brushed Erik´s face with tips of his fingers. He was kind of expecting to have limb or two broken for that. Instead, Erik let himself to be caressed while his pupils visibly dilated.

 


	18. When it rains I

The tension was there for few seconds. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. Erik swatted the hand away like bothersome fly, but before he could say anything, he was stopped with single word: "Orphanage."

With that one word Erik remembered the feeling of falling into deepest pits of hell. The smirk on Shaw´s face and the promise to kill all the children if he were ever to disobey him again.

Charles hesitated a bit, unsure about what to do, seeing the man suddenly so vulnerable. Then, the king bowed lightly, taking former general´s hand a and placed chaste kiss on top of it. After that he stepped away and continued smoothly as if nothing happened: "I would never use the kids against you as Shaw did. When I went to see the place you protected, I took quite liking to them. I am thinking of giving them education based on their abilities and if they want, they can work for the kingdom afterwards. What do you think?"

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

The darkened room was empty, except the figure sitting in the chair by the fireplace, holding a cup of wine. Out of nowhere, cloud of smoke disturbed the ambiance, revealing the newcomer as red skinned devil.

"Azazel, report." said the man in chair calmly.

"The trials with war criminals are well in progress. These who are acquitted, can go back to regular jobs. There is actually quite lot of them. I tried to make several contacts, but none of them were successful. I was refused on all fronts."

"Really? None of them answered my call? I thought you were good at this. I thought you understood when I said "any means necessary"."

"Sir, in all respect, dead bodies would draw unnecessary attention. Also, it seems Emma is helping them with investigation by gathering evidence." Azazel said while tapping fingers lightly against his temple.

Shaw sighed theatrically: "Who knew that child could be such disappointment. I spent so much time teaching her, molding her into proper woman and skillful telepath... And now she turns back on me, working for the enemy."

Azazel had known Shaw for long time. He could be using playful tone, but reading between the lines, Emma would be suffering even worse fate than before when he would get back to the power.

"As for the rest of my report." Azazel continued calmly, "there were some life sentences and small number of death sentences. Mostly mutants from your royal squad and some other elite personnel, that didn´t get away with us. I could..."

"Not interested. They can wait right where they are. What about my little Erik Lensherr? Hm?" the way he spoke, the last part sounded almost like purr.

"He is being held separately in an unknown location within the castle. No luck there. However the date of his trial was announced just today. Three weeks from now in the public courtroom. Although there is high possibility that this trial is going to be only for show. The word between servants from the castle is, that during the inauguration banquet the king announced Magneto was his future consort. Also, it seems the king is also going to be his guarantor during the trial."

Azazel was expecting everything but to see his lord laugh at the news: "Well, that´s interesting. It seems that the young king made a habit of pressuring his opponents since it worked so well for the invasion."

"Sir?"

"Just thinking what would be the best course of action. He is basically sending me a message. Erik is going to be claimed by death or another alpha. Either way, he will be taken away. He is baiting me to act on personal level. And becoming Erik´s guarantor for the purpose of the trial? It means the king has to be present in courtroom full of people, where he can´t bring any armed guards. The perfect opportunity to strike, isn´t it?"

"It would seem so." Azazel confirmed without second thought.

"Well, we can quite safely assume it´s a trap. Fortunately, we exactly know who the enemy is and where he is coming from. With our enemy focused so much on luring us out, he probably forgot about his own weak spot. I think it´s time to pay back tenfold all the humiliation we received. I´m going to take everything from him. Erik, Genosha and his life." Shaw crushed the cup in his hand.

"Azazel. Bring me the Westchester princess."

 


	19. When it rains II

"Education?" Erik eyed the younger man suspiciously.

"Yes. Just so you know, I have always kept thinking, that if I weren´t born in this position, I would be probably teaching children. That would suit me, wouldn´t it?" Charles smiled even though there was hint of sadness in it. "For example, your children from the orphanage. I want to give them, and not only them, the opportunity to learn how to control their powers properly. And if they want, in time, they can teach the others to do the same. Or join the world as educated men and women. I want them to look into the future with hope."

Erik snorted, suddenly wanting nothing more that to hurt the man in front of him somehow, anyhow: "You certainly are skillful with words, Your Majesty. As expected from somebody who preaches peace, yet wages war. Somebody who speaks of justice, while plotting how to evade it. Somebody who offers education for children, when considering their well-being nothing more than bargaining chip. So, to answer your question... I wouldn´t know if teaching anybody would suit you."

"Erik..."

The man chose to ignore the warning tone and continued: "I would never dare to compare you with Shaw again. You are much more dangerous than him. Nobody is safe from your prying mind, right?"

"Erik, stop." the room darkened suddenly, along with the voice of the king.

"I know the people call me monster. But who is the real monster here? Who has more blood on his hands? The one who fights on the battlefield along with soldiers or the hidden puppeteer who starts a war with just few words? Do you even know the difference between good and evil? Or is everything just cold calculation to get whatever you want?"

The air became so heavy, Erik couldn´t almost breathe. Everything around him seemed to be pulsing with heat, yet he felt chilled to the bone. Still, he had to go on: "If you want me to stay by your side, you will have to break me first. Body, mind and soul, until there is nothing left of me. But that should be easy for you, since you excel at destruction..."

He wanted to go on, but he was unable to say another word.

" _Erik, kneel._ " the words seemed to resonate and his body immediately submitted. It was absolute order. The fear started creeping up his spine. Everything was spinning.

Under different circumstances, Charles would appreciate the view. Unfortunately for the man in front of him, his anger wouldn´t be so easily appeased now. Actually, seeing him vulnerable and obedient, actually only added more fuel to the fire.

" _Hands behind your back._ " and Erik had to obey again.

Then Charles took few graceful steps and stood behind the former general, placing hand firmly on the nape of his neck: "Tell me, Erik. Would you like it, if I told you to strip, go down on all four and fucked you right where you are?"

The man trembled slightly, but otherwise he kept silent.

Charles didn´t move at all for a while. When he finally spoke again, his voice lost the roughness from earlier: "Or you would prefer I take you to the bed and make love to you gently?"

Silence again. Then he begun to knead lightly the tensed muscles on Erik´s neck with his fingers. He was still angry, however he found himself stuck between the desire to fulfill his threat and the knowledge that quenching this thirst would mean losing any chance to gain this man´s trust.

But what came next, left him speechless. Erik finally answered with strangled voice: "I wouldn´t know."

Charles tried to process the information he was just served and the possibilities it entailed, his mouth suddenly going dry. But Erik wasn´t clearly finished: "Since I´ve spent greater part of my life hiding the fact that I am an omega, fearing that when somebody finds out, the little freedom I have left, would be taken away from me. The same way you did. The same way you are about to do. But you had better remember that I won´t be broken just by this."

Releasing the mental hold on the general, Charles pulled him backwards and claimed the lips he desired for so long. When Erik tried to hit him with fist, it was blocked surprisingly easily. After that they started struggling resulting with both of them losing the balance and collapsed to the floor with Charles victoriously on the top. Then he used the opportunity to pin the general´s hands and assaulted his mouth once more, biting and licking, cheating little bit and prying it open with slight push of mind.

The kiss was broken after several moments, leaving them breathless.

"I am terribly sorry, Erik. I am so sorry."

 

 

 


	20. When it rains III

"Get off me... "

"Erik... Listen to me..."

"Get. Off. Me."

Charles knew very well that Erik said "things" on purpose. He was hurt, so he lashed out. Trying to anger him.

And Charles, not really thinking straight, took the bait - hook, line, sinker. And screwed up. Still, there was this nagging little voice in his head, telling him it had been worth it, that he should continue, dominate the man underneath him completely.

It was just a kiss and it was also much more. The act itself became something so heated and passionate that he could still feel his lips tingling, his heart racing like he just had been through a battle. What was more, Erik was visibly affected too - eyes reflecting combination of lust and fear, heavy breathing and was that a little bit of hard on? Of course, it wouldn´t be exactly wise to verbalize this thought, still lying on top of him.

"Erik, listen to me... I came here with the intention to negotiate the conditions for returning your powers. I swear. So how about both of us calm down and we will talk. For real."

Erik chuckled, looking like he was on the verge of insanity. Then he closed eyes for a moment, weighing his options, calming down his body and mind. Whether it was the words or something else, he didn´t know. Something in him shifted and for the first time, since he became prisoner, he didn´t have this unsettling feeling of being completely trapped.

When he opened his eyes, looking at his adversary. The man was still pinning him down and yet he was patiently waiting for his answer, blue eyes full of genuine concern. Words like impossible, full of contradictions and dangerous came to Erik´s mind. He pushed them quickly away, focusing on the only thing he could - getting his powers back.

"All right. Get off me and we will talk."

 

*                *                * _  
_

 

Raven closed the door behind her, grateful she could finally alone. Her brother´s office was probably only sanctuary left for her in whole Westchester. Although it reminded her every time how much she missed him. Well, there were also times she would like to have him back home only to strangle him for pushing the responsibility for whole country on her and going away to play the hero king in another kingdom. And today was definitely one of these times.

She didn´t mind making important decisions, negotiating with different factions in her brother´s stead, inspections and everything else. She could handle the administrative too, even if it could be boring as hell. It was the "representative" role that became enormous pain in the ass. Being herself wasn´t acceptable or allowed, attending social events, looking pretty (meaning not blue), following the protocol and saying empty words with no purpose was requirement.

In the past, when she was disgruntled by something like this, she would go look for Hank. In his company, she could be herself. Blue or not, she would be welcomed. But her stupid brother just had to take Hank with him to help him with his stupid war.

She sighed, knowing she was just being petulant. Not thinking twice, she locked the door and shed the hateful dress, feeling immediately better.

"Nice view." said a voice with heavy accent.

Turning around, not only she saw a man who wasn´t supposed to be there. He was also red and had a tail. Interesting.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked staring him down.

The man looked equally amused and impressed at her reaction, or lack thereof: "Don´t worry you pretty little blond head about myself. My lord has asked to see you. Immediately."

She smiled innocently: "If I may ask, who would be your lord?"

"Lord Shaw."

"Then I am afraid I will have to refuse the invitation."

"I am afraid you don´t have a choice, princess. You are coming with me."

"I am afraid I´am not."

He frowned: "Don´t make fun of me." and with that he charged at her, planning to deal with little princess quickly. He didn´t expect any resistance. He also didn´t expect the naked blonde girl to turn all blue and send him flying with one kick.

It took him about three seconds to gather his wits back. About time to take the fight to different level.

 


End file.
